1. Field of the Invention
A self watering system comprising a condensate enclosure to water the roots of the vegetation with water condensed on the interior surface of the condensate enclosure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various systems have been developed using the principle of a solar still to condense and collect water. This principle has been specifically applied to agriculture use. Several examples are reported below.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,408 relates to a planter for seed planting comprising means for condensation and direction of the condensed water onto a limited area where the seeds are planted in a fertilized mulch.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,611,633 shows a planting receptacle comprising at least one soil containing peripheral wall portion merging with a bottom wall portion, a plurality of hollow anchor tubes extending downwardly from the bottom wall portion for anchoring the receptacle to the earth including hollow interiors in open communication with the interior of the receptacle and a plurality of tube wall apertures in each of the anchor tubes for permitting root growth from the receptacle into the earth.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,461,606 teaches a device for conserving soil moisture and nutrients for direct feeding to the roots of plants, vines and trees comprising a shield positioned as a cover for and spaced from the wall of a hole in a soil surface, a receptacle for water and other nutrients buried below the shield and spaced therefrom. The shield includes a conical central portion with a vertex at the bottom with means securing the vertex of the shield to the covering wall adjacent the opening therein so as to position the vertex directly above second aperture in the receptacle whereby condensation on the underside of the shield will trickle into the receptacle to continuously replenish the supply of liquid therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,436,313 describes a survival device for use for travelers in arid regions to obtain potable water from soil, plant materials and contaminated water. A sheet is disposed in a pit forming a cone with its apex. A receptacle is placed at the base of the pit under the apex. Sunlight passing through the sheet vaporizing moisture in the soil or plant material which condenses on the sloping surface of the conical sheet and flows to the apex thereof and drops into the receptacle.
Additional examples of the prior art are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,930,939 and 3,337,418.